A New Dawn
by AidsNinja
Summary: When the sky tears itself apart only two groups have any ability to contend: The Inquisition and the Dawnguard. The Chantry is against one side, but what of the other? Either way, the sky has a hole in it, so who has the time to argue? You'd be surprised, or maybe not.
1. Foreign Lands

**New story. Elder scrolls again for people who are already with me; I know it looks like I'm a fanboy (which is slightly true), it's just that I thought of a fun idea for a story. So bare with me.**

* * *

Green overtook the skies above. Gateways to somewhere catching the attention of all who look from below. Both the daylight sky of Thedas looks on, and the dual mooned night sky of Mundus.

Above the mountains of Highrock and the forests of Valenwood; above the plains of the Free Marches and the ocean beaten cliffs of the storm coast. All were terrorized by these rifts in the sky.

Hidden valley

The complex inside the valley had settled down. Items were flung from one end to another. Shelves forced to the floor, weapons knocked from their racks, the trolls were riled up and the dogs were barking their heads off. Isran and Agmaer were rushing to calm the animals, and everyone else was running around the halls in complete disarray.

Three of the men left the castle to find their hidden valley still in one piece. The waterfall was flowing, the mountains were settled, but snowless. Although the valley was in one piece, it seems more pieces have been added.

In the pond where the waterfall goes sits the mages college of Winterhold and right beside is a library chunk with an ominous ritual circle in the middle of it. Atop one of the mountains is a large, ivory colored tower with a blue and white glow coming from the windows. Other than that, the only noticeable problem was that they were trapped in the valley.

Yet up towards the sky was a giant tear. A massive swirling torrent of magic and debris. It almost resembled a sky of an Oblivion or Aetherius plain, but everything seemed to be in place. Aside from the hole, the sky was blue, and the clouds were as real as ever. The grass was soft to their hands and the fortress walls were as solid and cold as stone.

A woman of yellow-golden skin walks from the front door of the college and finds herself in a valley. The courtyard was intact- mostly- and both residential halls looked to be fused in with the mountain walls. "What in oblivion happened? Where are we?" She said in a daze.

One of the men saw the woman and called out to her, "Faralda?! Is that you?!" He shouted through the valley

"Othin, where am I?! What is this place?!" She shouted back to the man with golden braids reaching down to his shoulders. His beard was slightly unkempt, but long and thick.

"Welcome to the hidden valley. Did a spell go wrong or did that massive rip on the sky have something to do with it?" Othin asked while pointing to the sky

"Well we were all asleep, so I'd assume it was the hole." Faralda responded quickly

There were two Dawnguard warriors attempting to dig through the mountain path, but the snow and rock kept blocking any attempts to do so. "Hey! Wizard!" The wood elf called out

"You can call me Faralda, dear. Do you need something of me?" She asked sarcastically

"Can you clear the way out? This snow and ruble are keeping us all in!" She shouted back to her

Faralda stepped from the courtyard and up to the blockade. A small flicker of her fingers and manipulating her hands, the path was once again cleared, and the pile moved elsewhere. The Bosmer woman thanked Faralda and led a small party of Dawnguard out of the valley. Othin and his partners, Olrod and Vori, trekked their way up to the snow-white tower with an ominous blue glow.

Elsewhere

In a village near destroyed, two contenders fight. Magic is being thrown in multiple directions by the ones wearing robes. There are men and women in armor fighting off the magic users.

A small green tear rips its way above the skirmish. Both sides take a brief pause to stare at the expanding ripple.

A second more passes by and the rift explodes outward and sucks back in, fading into a purple color before dissipating into nothing. Now stands an elf. An elf with ashen skin and deep red eyes. His head was shaved, his beard went down to his neck while simultaneously hanging from his chin.

"By Azura's star, where am I?" He asked aloud. When met with silence he seemed more annoyed "Where in oblivion am I!?" He shouted toward the armored soldiers

"You do not address a Templar in that tone, knife-ear!" One of the armored ones shouted back

"I shall address you however I wish! And if you had any sense _knife-ear_ would be the last thing you would call me!" The ashen elf bickered with the knight-like figure

"Why are we even arguing about this? I should have killed you seconds ago!" The figure yelled out in irritation

The elf just laughed at the armored man's face. "If you knew who I was, that would be the last thing you would want to do."

"Then who are you?" Another of the soldiers asked

"I am the master wizard Neloth, of the great house Telvanni of Morrowind!" He exclaimed with great pride "If you turn tail and go now, you will live. I have no interest in bouts with idiots anyway."

The entire field was left in confusion. Clearly none of them knew what Telvanni was, let alone Morrowind.

"I have heard of neither Morrowind nor the house of Telvanni. It's clearly not Dalish, as you clearly of a home to speak of." An elf rose from the crowd to say. "The name itself is also odd. If it was Dalish we would at least know what the name itself; my family has knowledge of almost all known Dalish clan names."

Neloth stood there more confused than the men before him when he spoke of his origins. "It seems we have met each other at a stalemate. Just as you before me, I am left confused to what you are speaking of."

One of the soldiers, fed up with the talking, charged at the foreigner named Neloth. Turning to the man and without hesitation, snapped his fingers and froze the man solid. Both sides jumped back as the ice sculpture shattered to pieces as the wizard clenched his fist. Chunks of bloody and meaty ice flew in all directions, hitting mage and soldier alike.

"If anyone else would like to be frozen, scorched, electrocuted, pummeled or blown off a cliff, you just ask for my name." The man said in a tranquil voice, "Meanwhile, I shall be leaving this place for a dwelling to make my own for the time being. So long." With that being all, Neloth went on his way, leaving behind a bloody frozen mess.

The armored men gathered, slightly shaken from the display but still filled with vigor. "Templar's!" One of them shouted, catching the wizard's attention "Ready yourselves!"

The fighting resumed. Hacking and slashing, fire and lightning all going on in the background, and Neloth walking calmly away from it. His face sat completely emotionless, although slightly irked.

Glowing Tower: Hidden Valley

Othin and Olrod took point at the tower's front doors while Vori assumed guard at the base of the mountain with Faralda.

Othin pushed open the doors of the large tower only to be greeted by high elven wizards, no more than a group of 6 it looked. They were greeted casually as one of them recognized Othin.

Due to them being on the first floor they had no sight of the glowing object that emits a intense blue glare.

"What are you people doing here?" Othin asked

"We wished to keep track of the staff of Magnus, so we took the college with us." One of the monks said

"Excuse me?" Othin asked "What does that mean?"

The monk exhaled slightly, almost as if he was annoyed "On figuring out what was happening on Tamriel, we linked the eye and staff of Magnus together to keep track of both as they are dangerously powerful artifacts. Should we lose track of one, our order would have to track it down. It would have been too much of a hassle and very dangerous for Nirn if a random vagabond should their hands on one of the artifacts."

"Is that why you're here?" Othin asked

"Yes." The monk quickly answered

The monk and Othin conversed a bit longer until they parted ways. Othin, Oldrod, Faralda and Vori hiked back down the mountain. They met up with the rest of the Valley's residents and made agreements to leave each other alone for the most part.

Faralda went back inside the college and the Dawnguard retired to their fortress. What they do now is their business as long as it does not interfere with the life of the residents.

Fort Dawnguard

Isran gathered a council of what could be considered his inner council: Othin, Florentius, Sorine, Gunmar, and Celann. They assembled in the dining hall.

"So, it looks like everyone is here." Said Celann with a cheerful voice and monotone face

"Okay," Isran began "We have no idea where we are and according to you, Othin, when you were talking with the Psijics on the mountain, you couldn't see Stendarr's beacon?"

"That would be correct." Othin answered "When I usually go up there to meditate, I can see the tower off in the distance when on the western half. It's too easy to not notice."

"By any chance, do you think it's possible that during the crisis the valley was displaced?" Sorine asked Isran

Isran grunted slightly and slumped over in his chair "We very well could have been."

"I say we send out a scouting party to find our location." Gunmar chimed in. "When we find a local, we could ask where we are, or keep going until we find a city."

"The bigger question is why the entire valley moved instead of just the keep." Florentius commented "As well as why the college is here. Does anyone else not find that strange in the slightest?"

"Now that you mention it, yes it does." Isran replied "But I don't think we're going to find out why anytime soon."

"Speaking of, we should see how much of the keep is intact." Gunmar added "We should check the vault and armory to see if they're still all in one piece."

"That should be our first priority." Othin responded "I then we can send scouts out after we check on the vault and armory."

The group dispersed from the table and aimed to the back of the keep. Upon reaching the back where the dogs are sleeping, they noticed that the cave back had collapsed in on itself.

Florentius moved the rubble out of the way with ease, allowing the rest to move in.

Entering the cave, it was almost nothing like it used to be. The armory and vault were slightly intact and most of the group looked through the racks and artifacts. On the other side, however, was a massive cave system with no visible exit.

"Isran!" Othin called out as his voice echoed through the expansive cavern "If you've noticed the massive missing chunk in the vault, we're missing a few things: The mace, Spellbreaker, and the Wabbajack!"

"Shit!" Isran cursed "Spellbreaker we can afford to lose, but the Wabbajack and Molag's Mace are two things we need to keep track of!"

"They probably fell into the cave system." Celann said while looking down into the deep, dark cavity.

The group scanned the shadowy expanse. The place had to be massive! It was a nyctophobic mess.

They all sat back down at the table and discussed things further. It had to have at least been 20 minutes before they finished up.

"Othin, Sorine, you two are leading a team of scouts to survey the surrounding area." Isran ordered "Florentius, gather some college mages and lead an excavation team for those artifacts." Isran then looked towards Celann "Celann, I need you to set up a patrol outside the cave entrance."

"And me?" Asked Gunmar

"Nothing for now. I may need you around the keep to replace damaged equipment if the ones from the armory didn't survive the fall." Isran said "Actually, start doing that right away, a lot of equipment was lost and it's going to take a while to get the armory fixed."

All members got to work, carrying out their orders diligently. Othin and Sorine discussed who to take and Florentius rushed toward the college. Gunmar, like the others, started working immediately. Celann took to the cave entrance with a small team no more than four.

It was still day but verging onto the afternoon. A single moon poked above the horizon with its sibling peeking out behind it. The stars were almost out, and frogs were croaking close by. The sky almost looked like fire, a beautiful, blazing fire.

* * *

**A/N this took too long. I had this planned for at least seven months now, and I've only worked on for two while starting it during month 2. So is it my fault this took too long? Yes. It is my fault it took too long. I am lazy.**

**Also, I did research into Dragon Age lore, Thedas has two moons. The second one is named Satina. To all you Dragon Age lore nerds who already knew that, I did not know that until last month. Knowing this, I have more wiggle room for my own ideas (should I choose to input them). I'll see you next chapter.**


	2. Expedition and Exploration

**One thing I forgot to mention last chapter, there will be mod references. So I'm just gonna list them down below:**

**-Dawnguard Arsenal SSE v1_0**

**-Wintersun 3.1.2**

**-Glorious Fort Dawnguard -BSA-v1.5**

**-Summermyst - Enchantments of Skyrim **

**-Black and Gold Ebony retexture**

**-Sacrosanct **

**-Immersive Weapons**

**-Apocalypse magic of Skyrim **

**-The tools of Kagrenac**

**-Apophysis Dragon Priest Masks**

**-Magical College of Winterhold**

**Yes, I went down my load order and mod list just to type this out. Also, check the mods out, they're pretty fun to play with. Meanwhile, have a nice read.**

It had been only a day since Isran gave out his orders. Othin and Sorine had taken a group of 5 into the wilderness, Florentius had gathered his own team of wizards and warriors to gather up the remnants of the vault and armory. Meanwhile, Celann set off with his team and Gunmar started working on the replacements for the equipment that was lost.

Delving down into unexplored chasms, Florentius has expended more magicka than expected for a bunch of magelight spells. "This is very most strange." Said Florentius while flexing his hands and fingers "What is going on with my spell casting? It's almost like I lost half my magicka just by walking."

"J'zargo agrees." The cat like person added "J'zargo feels no noticeable decrease in his reserves, but it's almost as if something is draining Magicka from J'zargo's body."

The group looked around the cave more. With every turn they found themselves facing crystals that resemble soul gems the further they get. Whenever they distance themselves from the crystals, they can feel their magicka return at normal rates but when they get close again, they feel it slowly deplete from their body.

So far, they have recovered Spellbreaker and Molag's Mace, but no sign of the Wabbajack. They are yet to encounter any actual threat other than a few spiders and predatory lizards.

Upon reaching an overhang in the cave they are met with an awe-inspiring sight. They saw massive stone statues of large, small men holding some sort of object above their heads. Roads and houses were carved into the stone caves, massive braziers sat atop pillars that lit the bridges and walkways.

Beneath the bridges were deep pits with no visible bottoms. Yet the one thing to catch their eye the most was not the monuments and monoliths; it was the creatures that walked on them. "Are those people or wights?" Brelyna asked with concern

"I'm not sure. Keep your guard up either way." Florentius instructed. "Before we go any further, I should place a blessing of Arkay on you all. Gather around. Even you, Dunmer."

"Just call me Brelyna." The ashen skinned elf politely requested "And you are aware that I don't share your gods, yes?"

Florentius nodded his head "I am aware, but I wish to be cautious and not take any risks."

Brelyna hesitantly agreed to acquire Arkay's blessing. Florentius raised his hand above his head slightly, gathering a golden ball at the tip of his index finger. Lowering his hand, he met the ball at all of the mage's chests, surrounding them in a golden-silver aura. "There you are now. It should be safe for us to travel deeper in."

The mages followed Florentius down the path they were headed. Passing overhanging cliffs and unsecured stalactites, every step was made to make sure nothing collapsed as they made their way through the subterranean city.

Hinterlands

Othin and Sorine had gathered their scouting group from the small team that had left earlier that day. Beleval, the wood elf, showed them how far she made it with the others she went out with. They made it as far as the mountains and stopped to turn back.

It was night now. Masser and Secunda seemed further than last month, but it was expected as usually is. Crickets were chirping in the background; frogs were closer to the campsite set up further from the mountains. Torch-bugs lit up the hills and nearby forest and dragonflies buzzed past the soldier's heads.

"Sorine." Othin said "What should our movements be in the morning?"

"We should try and cross the mountains." She answered, "We can send Tilde back with the location of our camp in the morning." Sorine looked over to the tree line, almost like she saw something "Hello?" She shouted out. Nothing.

"Was someone there?" Othin asked.

"No, I think we're fine. But, summon an atronach just in case. I don't want my throat cut in my sleep."

Othin brought a purple colored oval to his hands, one that expanded more the longer he held it. Extending his arm out, he let the oval leave his hand and place itself on the ground. It swirled around slightly, allowing ice to climb through its walls. When the portal disappeared, a massive golem made of ice stood as tall as the lowest hanging branch on an oak tree.

"Why ice?" Sorine asked

"Storm atronachs' lighting links to others nearby a target and fire atronachs can get messy." Othin explained "Ice atronachs focus on close quarters combat, less chance of being burnt or electrocuted."

Sorine gave a simple hum to Othin's words and shifted her attention to the forest again. She starred into the tree line looking for something to show up, but nothing did.

"I think it may just be animals." Othin said, looking in the same direction as Sorine.

"Alright then." Sorine said back.

They all left for their tents soon. Othin's atronach stood at the closest edge of the camp to the forest.

Everyone was peacefully dreaming until they heard a loud icy crash from outside the camp. Everyone jumped from their bedrolls to investigate outside their tents.

"Bear!" Someone shouted from outside

All men and women present rushed from their tents to find the atronach struggling to fend off a bear. It had its piercing arm up, defending its body, as its blunt sided arm swung sideways at the bears body, knocking it on its side in the process. The atronach saw an opportunity to take and struck the bear through his side with his sharpened arm.

"What the hell kind of bear can compete with an atronach?" One of the Dawnguard asked

"Patrol the forest." Othin ordered "Make sure there aren't any more bears out there."

Following his orders, the camp left the camp site sent most of its forces out to the woods while the others stayed behind.

Beleval walked to the bear with an intrigued face. "This bear is bigger than most I've seen in my life."

"It might explain why the atronach struggled to hold it back." Othin said.

The Dawnguard came back from the forest, and no one had anything to report of. Now they could all sleep peacefully and wait for the morning where they would hopefully be able to explore the mountains with little issue.

Deep roads

For hours they have been traveling the endless expanse, fighting undead creatures never before encountered. They're kind had more variation, yet the durable ones were always the larger ones. Some were easily beaten; others required more time.

Florentius lead them all further than expected. They passed many statues and small hovels carved from the sides of mountains. "Is it just me, or are these wights more organized than most other undead?" Asked Onmund while scanning the next bridge over

"It would look that way." Faralda said "Personally, I don't think they are. They're slightly more organized than undead and they don't exactly smell like a corpse."

"J'zargo agrees. They smell more like a poorly washed Alfiq."

"What's an Alfiq?" Brelyna asked

"It's a type of Khajiit." J'zargo said back "It resembles a house car, and they smell terrible without bathing for two days, let alone a week. Or maybe it's just J'zargo being more sensitive to smells."

"I think it's just you." Faralda told J'zargo "To me it smells just a bit worse than a corpse, more like a werewolf actually."

Florentius scanned the distance between them and the next bridge over. Not too far, but still quite distant. More of those things roamed the bridge over and they still haven't found the Wabbajack or the rest of the armory. Florentius formed a small transparent platform to which he instructed everyone to board. When everyone boarded the plate, Florentius lowered it to the lowest point he could. They passed many more overhanging cliffs and buildings.

It took them only a few minutes to reach the bottom. On their arrival they found the missing chunks of the armory with a pile of shattered swords, pikes, war hammers, and axes at its base; only seven out of 35 survived the fall. Still no Wabbajack, however.

They wandered the lowest floor longer than they expected and ended up wandering through a tunnel which had a straight path to follow. At some point in their trek they heard growling and roaring coming from ahead alongside metal slashing skin and hide. All ran forward to see a squadron of tiny, armored men wielding weapons larger than their bodies standing above a dead pile of the creatures they have encountered.

The small men confidently scanned the group and then got to J'zargo, to which they fell back and nearly jumped out of their skin. "What the hell is that!?" One of them shouted at J'zargo

"Has this one never seen Kahjiit before?" J'zargo asked the man

"Is that what you're called?" The same man asked "If so, then I have not. Never even heard of one before."

"Never heard of Kahjiit?" J'zargo questioned "This one has never heard of Kahjiit before." J'zargo told the rest of his group

"Yes, we heard." Faralda said to J'zargo with an annoyed tone of voice. She shifted her attention to the armored men "Excuse me, have any of you come across a staff made of wood? It has faces carved into towards the top of it: one angry and appears to be shouting, one shocked and appears to be gasping, and one sad with the facial appearance of someone mourning."

Most of them sat there and scratched their heads at the question. One of them gained a sense of clarity and headed to the strong box in the back. "You mean this?" He asked while holding the Wabbajack

"Yes!" Exclaimed Faralda

"Here" the man tossed it to the high elf "Not like we have a use for it."

"By the way, part of our armory and vault fell off during the whole mess up there." Said Florentius "Chances are that you may see us at some point again trying to repair it."

"Why can't we just use your platform to move it?" Onmund asked

"It would shatter in less than forty seconds." Florentius quickly answered

The excavation team departed from the small men's campsite in the caverns. They marked the location and collected samples from the soulgem like stones and left back for the surface.

Next Day

Tilde has sent a report of the camp location in the plains adjacent to the woods. The Dawnguard also began the reconstruction of the vault and armory with assistance of the men who call themselves dwarves. The Dwarves mainly protected the soldiers as they brought up the missing pieces to their original places. After repairs to the fortress, the dwarves and Dawnguard have agreed to leave one another alone.

In the college, they study the mysterious stone for any properties. So far, they have learned it drains their magicka, but they haven't really learned much else.

Both the Dawnguard and College have begun studying the odd ritual circle that is neighbors with the College. No breakthroughs have been made, just speculation. Even Serana was confused at the circle, but she said it was oddly like the portal to the soulcairn in architecture.

Overall, nothing important has been accomplished aside from finding the Wabbajack. The exploration team should just now be crossing the mountains. Hopefully they find something useful, or someone to ask for directions.

Somewhere else

Neloth has been traveling for a while now. Thirst didn't seem to be a problem for him due to him being able to rip water from plants; an idiot would ask how it is possible, a mage would ask to learn his technique.

While on a ledge, he can hear heavy footsteps behind him. He turns sharply to see what is approaching and it looks to be soldiers of some kind. Some wore heavier armor; others wore lighter armor with a cloth hood covering a metal helmet. However, all of them had an eye being pierced by a sword.

Some readied their weapons but did not unsheathe them. "Who are you!?" A woman interrogated. Her hair was black and quite short, not even reaching her jawline. On her left cheek was a scar going from the middle of her cheek down to her lower jaw. She was covered in chain mail from neck to toe, and in turn her chains were covered in plates.

"May I ask the same of you? It's quite rude to demand the name of someone else without giving your own first." Neloth mocked her

The two eyed each other like two animals fighting for dominance. Cassandra unsheathed her blade slightly and Neloth presented an open palm sparking with electricity.

Cassandra felt a hand grasp her shoulder. She turned to meet a man with light brown hair and deep blue eyes. "Let him go." The man calmly said, "He has done nothing wrong."

"If you were wise you would listen to your companion." The Dunmer said, his voice almost threatening in nature

Cassandra's eyes grew angered as they stare towards the elf before her. She looked back at the man grasping her shoulder. Sheathing her blade, she turned with her focus still on Neloth "You May leave but do so in haste before I change my mind."

Neloth left the soldiers behind. Throughout his departure of the campsite he could feel the eyes of that woman on the back of his neck.

**A/N That was relatively quick. I do have plans to add more than just Neloth and The Inquisition, I just haven't found the time to do so properly. I haven't gotten any questions about it yet, but I'm pretty sure I would have seen them at some point if I didn't say anything, meanwhile have a good day or night.**


	3. Dawn of Poor Relations

**Nothing to say here. Have a fun time.**

* * *

The inquisition made its way into the hinterlands. Scout Harding gave a report of a village in conflict, between three separate parties: the mages, Templars, and someone else. They marched on a banner unrecognized by Thedas. A shield, with the flames of the sun spouting above and below it. Its colors were a mix of silver and brown.

The inquisition's forces were sent down to the village, unaware of who this new party is. When reaching their destination, they come to a blood-filled town. The unknown force spotted by the inquisition and rushed to like an escaped prisoner.

Sorine shifted her attention to the force and readied her weapon. "Othin." She said, grabbing his shoulder.

Othin set his vision in the same direction as Sorine, "Who are they?" Othin said curiously

The inquisition reached the bottom of the road, stopping in their steps with readied arms. "Hold!" A feminine voice shouted from the back; her accent foreign to the Dawnguard. She walked towards the front of the line, "Who are you people?!" She shouted

"Sheathe your weapons and you get that answer." Othin said, holding his axe down at his side "If not then this may get bloody."

The woman reluctantly did so, the struggle more on her face than in her actions "Fine, now answer the question."

"We're the Dawnguard, my name is Othin, this next to me is Sorine." Othin answered. "Who are you?"

"We are the inquisition." She answered. "Why have I not heard of this Dawnguard before?"

"You probably haven't heard of us because we're a small group who no longer openly recruits." Othin said back, scanning the line of armed men "Why have I not heard of the Inquisition before?"

Cassandra put her hand on her blade, although not removing from its sheath "I am slightly surprised you haven't heard of us, but not at the same time. We've only been active for a week, so I'm not entirely sure as to why your guild hall has not received word of us."

"We don't even know where we are, how do you expect us to know who you are?" Othin retorted.

"You're in the Hinterlands of Fereldan." She said. "You must have poor cartographers."

"In the 26 years I have been alive, I have heard of neither of those places." Othin said back, confusion taking over his face

"Where do you think you are?" Cassandra asked

Othin shrugged slightly, "Summerset, Valenwood, or Highrock."

"Those names are unfamiliar to me." She said back, "Are you from one of those places?"

"No, Skyrim." Othin answered

"I've never heard that either." She answered. "Are you from Thedas?"

Othin just looked confused, not knowing how to respond.

"I'll take that as a no then." Cassandra deducted. "Thedas is the continent you are currently on."

"What?!" Othin shouted in confusion "That's insane, yet somehow the least odd thing I've experienced in my life."

"Either way, you will be taken back to haven." Cassandra ordered

"What for?" Othin asked suspiciously. His handed lowered closer to his weapon, but not grabbing it.

"To answer questions." She responded. "If you don't come willingly, we'll take you by force."

Othin turned to Sorine, the rest of the Dawnguard closing in as well. There was Idle chatter among the group. Othin lead the conversation, and others chimed in from time to time. There were occasional glances from the crowd to the Inquisition.

The crowd dispersed, all men and women taking positions of defense. "We talked and decided that if we were to go to this _haven _place, our superior would become suspicious as to why we are yet to return. As for willingly going, that is not an option, nor is it going through force. You'll just have to let us go."

Cassandra readied her weapon, the tip of the blade pointed at Othin's face as she got progressively closer. "Where one option may not work for you, I have no problem using force."

Othin grew a smirk on his face, almost like he had a pun "Speaking of _force_" next was a loud boom produced by two words which sent back all the soldiers in Othin's direction. "Let's go home." Othin ordered "Sorine, do you have any information logged into your journal? Anything about local flora, fauna, and landmarks?"

"Enough." She answered. "And what you did will have repercussions."

"What?" Othin said while walking off with his group "The shout."

"Yes!" Sorine exclaimed "I don't think Isran is going to be pleased that the first thing the Dawnguard did in a foreign land is make enemies."

"We'll be fine." Othin said to calm Sorine down. "It's not like they're a military force."

12 hours later

Isran gathered his circle again. Florentius gave news that the reconstruction is almost finished, and Othin told Isran of his encounter with the force called the Inquisition. Isran called Othin an idiot yet brushed it off as something with minor injuries to the Dawnguard in the future. Their forces are small, and in a continent they are foreign to, they can only stick with each other while making what possible allies they can in the future.

It was damn near impossible to focus with the mages all over the keep. Some were helping repair the damaged infrastructure that occurred on the transfer, others were placing wards on the vault. At the same time, the Dawnguard was allowed inside the college but overall had no actual reason to do so yet.

Serana left to check out the ritual circle and met up with some mages and Dawnguard to study it. It resembles the soulcairn portal but had a more foreign architecture around it. It looked nothing like Atmoran, Dwemer, Yokudan, or Ayleid design.

The Psijics sit atop the valley undisturbed. No one truly knows what they do up there besides tending the eye. The only business that the valley residents have up there is to watch the mountain path for any incoming forces.

Othin much later in the night, traveled upward to the highest mountain peak. His faced gazed at the sky, scanning the stars and the moons above. Othin closed his eyes, almost in a meditative way. "**Od Ah Viing**" he shouted, the thunderous noise climbing through the air. He was not expecting him to be there immediately, he was quite far from home. Othin just had to wait.

The castle now fell at rest. The only defenses they needed was the valley they call home and a closed front gate. For once, everyone had an undisturbed sleep this night.

Haven

Men and women were stuck inside their small wooded hovels. Many of them were set in casts and forced to rest, as others did not make it so kindly from yestermorning. What that man did was unearthly. Othin, he calls himself, is no mere warrior. Othin is a never heard of legend: a man who can send back an entire encampment with his voice.

Solas tried to replicate the magic, but at no point he had come close. It didn't feel like magic, but that's what it felt like, but at the same time, no. Solas' barriers could only protect so many. "How?" Solas said aloud "How could someone with no connection to the fade, produce a spell so strong to almost shatter my barrier?" Solas was alone. His surroundings were a lit campfire and dark, wooden buildings.

The fire began to dim, and Solas sat down with his head in his hands. "What even was that? Magic produced by the throat?"

Next Morning

The day came over Thedas and many were still bedridden in Haven. Cassandra, while wounded, has instructed a search for the Dawnguard and their commander named Othin. Her fury boundless, attempted to go herself, but could barely move her arms.

Only the Inquisitor and Solas could walk. They lead the charge outward, searching their last known locations. They leave with soldiers at their backs, ready for a hunt.

* * *

**A/N I know this chapter is shorter than others, but it's really because there was no ther information needed. I didn't want to unnecessarily draw it out like I had planned (before I figured it was unnecessary) and fuck up the chapter.**


End file.
